


Training Exercise

by immortalpramheda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), One Shot, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: One shot inspired by The Rise of Skywalker trailer.





	Training Exercise

Kylo grips onto the controls tightly and takes a deep breath. He knows what to expect, they’d already done this three times. Yet he was still worried that he’d fail her.

 

He closes his eyes and exhales slowly, focussing his eyes on the bare desert in front of him. He powers up his silencer and hovers there for a moment, trying to shake off his nerves.

 

He swallows his fears and begins speeding across the flat barren landscape.

 

This wasn’t his idea, she was the one who wanted to do this insane training exercise. He straight up refused to go along with it at first. What if she didn’t land properly? What if he rammed into her? What if she got hurt? But he had to push that aside. She was determined to perfect it. And deep down he knew that she was stronger than he gave her credit for. He was just worried about her, that was all.

 

The sand kicks up as he flies his silencer low to the ground. He's thankful that he’s inside and the sand isn’t flying all over him. He’d always hated desert planets, but this was the only place that could withstand the scope of their training.

 

As he flies around a large boulder, she comes into view. Just a small speck in the distance. As he gets closer, her familiar silhouette appears. She’s crouched down with her lightsaber ignited in her right hand. She’s ready for his arrival. He powers up his silencer, increasing the speed, just as she had requested.

 

She begins to run, using all of her strength to power her legs as fast as she can. He keeps flying right on track. Right towards her. When he’s a foot away, he gives her the signal. Although, he doesn’t really need to. The way his hearts starts racing should be enough of an indicator that it’s time.

 

She launches off the ground, her legs flying up as her body twirls in a elegant backflip.

 

He hears a light impact above him and knows she must have landed safely. If not, there would have been more of a deafening thud. He gradually slows down and comes to a stop. The dust settles down around them.

 

He opens the hatch up above and begins to pulls himself up. She grabs onto his arm to help him, and he looks up at her. She’s covered in sand, but aside from that she’s unscathed.

 

She’s panting, he knows how much energy she put into that. Every single speck of energy that she has. That’s how dedicated she is.

 

“Did you see that?” she says proudly. “That was the _best_ one yet! I didn’t even slip this time!”

 

He can’t help but smile. He notices two of her buns have come undone and her hair is blowing all over the place. He takes his right glove off and brushes her loose hair through his fingers and lets them rest on her shoulders.

 

Her cheeks begin to blush as his hand lingers on her cheek. He pulls it away, embarrassed. She’s probably just flushed from what she just did, not his touch. He tries to convince himself of that, because the alternative makes him too nervous.

 

“I think you've perfected it now,” he says, giving her a smile.

 

She shakes her head and stands up. Sand flies out of her hair and onto him. “No, I think I can do better.”

 

“Rey…” he says carefully, brushing the sand off his clothes.

 

She turns back to him, grinning. “Fly higher this time, I think I know how to elevate myself more now.”

 

“Rey…” he says, dragging out her name. He didn’t want to go through this again. Four times was _enough_.

 

She crouches down so she’s eye level with him. “It’ll be fine. I trust you to catch me.”

 

She had more faith in him than he did in himself. What they were doing was dangerous, and he couldn’t live with himself if he is the reason she gets hurt again. She already had that scar on her arm, the one she keeps covered up.

 

She could tell that he was having doubts. Not in her abilities, he knew exactly what she was capable of, but doubts in himself. Since she’d known him, he’d always doubted his power and his strength. He’s never believed in himself. “Or… we could go and face him,” she says.

 

He turns away from her. The thought of doing that was even more terrifying. It all depended on him. But what if he couldn’t do it? What if he wasn’t as strong as he needed to be?

 

“Ben,” she says, placing her hand on his right cheek. On his scar.

 

He looks up and finds her eyes. Emotions begin to overpower him. She’s the only person he allows to call him by that name. The only person he trusts with it.

 

“ _None_ of this is your fault. What happened to you family is not your fault,” she says softly. “But you’re the one who can stop it.”

 

His lip begins to quiver and a single tears falls and lands on Rey’s hand. She pulls it away and takes his ungloved hand.

 

“It’ll be okay,” she says. “I’ll be right there with you. You won’t be alone.”

 

Hearing those words hits him like a sandstorm. He can’t escape from those emotions. There’s nothing to do but let them come.

 

He looks back up at her. When she’s here, it’s easier to get out of that state. She makes him feel safe. “One more time,” he says eventually.

 

Rey’s mouth widens in a big smile that’s contagious. She resonates happiness from her entire body. It’s quite extraordinary. She stands up and pulls her lightsaber up to her. She walks over to the edge of the silencer and turns back to him. “And then we’ll go.”

 

He nods hesitantly as he puts his glove back on. “Rey,” he says, before she jumps down. “Use your other arm, the one not holding the lightsaber to help keep your balance. You don’t seem to put as much power into it.”

 

She grips her lightsaber tighter and grins at him. “You better catch me.”

 

He grins back at her. “I will.”

 

She jumps off the ship and lands on the ground. As he gets back into the pilots seat he hesitates. This training exercise still was not his favourite thing to do. But compared to what they had to do later, it didn’t seem so bad.

 

He’s been sitting there and hadn’t made a move. Suddenly he feels a jolt of adrenaline and is woken out of his daze. He looks out the window and she’s standing there watching him. She believes in him. Maybe he should believe in himself too.

 

He starts the engine and hovers just above the ground. The sand is kicking up and blowing all over her, but it doesn’t seem to bother her. Not in the way it bothers him.

 

She turns around and gets into position, ready to do this again.


End file.
